


Leaves & Feathers

by Feu_Eau



Category: Original Work
Genre: A moment in life, Gen, Peaceful Atmosphere, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feu_Eau/pseuds/Feu_Eau
Summary: The small moments in life can be deeply beautiful.Tea, feathers and gratitude.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Leaves & Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HQ_Wingster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/gifts).



The sun was shining softly as the lady went into the kitchen with a smile in her face. The marble counter was cold against her hands as she took a moment to consider her next move.

“First the tea, of course” she said to herself. To make tea a beautiful teacup was essential, behind the doors of the cupboard laid a small collection of mismatched pottery, each piece with a story to tell. For today she picked a small elegant cup and plate with a golden rim and a design of a sparrow and a twig of forget-me-nots, one of her favorites. The soft almost creamy feeling of the porcelain in her hand together with the tiny shock of coldness from the golden decoration gave her, almost paradoxically, a warm feeling.

The can where she stored the tea was decorated with the design of a crown and an array of embelishments, she wasn’t sure if she found it too fancy or just right along her taste but more important than that was the treasure stored inside. As the lid opened with a soft pop the lady contemplated at the tea leaves. A grassy green color, shriveled up from the process of drying, alongside them small dried strawberries that filled the air with their sweet aroma in perfect contrast to the earthy feeling of the green tea.

She closed the lid, first she needed to put the water to boil in the stove, always with a slow burn, she had no rush. As she waited for the water to warm up she went to the other side of the room to turn on her old fashioned radio, it was always tuned to the world music station, through the static the sound of jazz was still very enjoyable, after humming the tune and swaying in her place for a while the water was ready.

The boiler was letting up some steam but the lady never left the water to actually reach boiling temperature, that would burn the delicate tea leaves. She scooped up the amount of tea for one person and put it in the metal filter but after thinking about it she decided to add a few fresh mint leaves, just to add a pinch of freshness, after that she left the filter in the teacup and finally poured the water slowly, seeing how the teacup filled up and the tea started to let out it’s beautiful amber green color, between the steam the aroma of the infusion could also be felt, warm, sweet, comforting, a perfect cup.

After the tea was done the lady went teacup and plate in hand to her back patio where a beautiful garden with a few iron chair molded in arabesques, a small table in set with the chairs and in the center a big fountain decorated the space.

As she seated down and placed her tea on the table she heard the sound of wings coming closer, a black bird, no, “that” black bird landed on the top on the fountain.

At the sight the lady lifted her teacup as in a toast, the black bird looked at the eyes of the lady.

“This one is for you dear friend”.

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a small birthday gift I gave to Joey last year and it was pretty fun and relaxing to write :D  
> I combined a thing I like (tea) with a think Joey likes (birds) and it ended in something pretty nice in my opinion.


End file.
